The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
In a first aspect the invention relates to a rollo assembly intended for use in an open roof construction for a vehicle, comprising a rollo screen having opposite forward and rearward sides and two opposite lateral sides, a winding tube for winding and unwinding the rollo screen at the rearward side, an operating beam connected to the forward side and having two outer ends, and two longitudinally extending guides for guiding respective ones of the outer ends of the operating beam and respective ones of the lateral sides of the rollo screen, wherein said lateral sides are provided with retention members cooperating with corresponding parts of the guides for retaining said lateral sides in said guides.